Lesath
by Miku-Chuu
Summary: Momoko era hija de un elfo y una humana a los diecinueve años decide abandonar el bosque élfico donde vive con sus padres y conocer Lesath. Allí residen sus abuelos maternos. La joven descubre que las cosas no son como parecen, que el pacífico reino esconde misterios tenebrosos. De la mano del valiente Brick momoko vivira un aventura. 1. Memorias de un vil engaño primera temporada
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Prologo **

**(Momoko cuenta todo)**

**El viaje fue más largo de lo que había imaginado. La idea de dejar nuestro bosque y conocer el mundo de los hombres rondaba en mi cabeza hacía años pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo largo que resultaría el viaje o lo distintos que serían los paisajes que conocería. Todo era nuevo para mí.**

**Me sentía extraña en este mundo del cual no sabía nada. Todos los libros que había leído sobre el mundo de los hombres habían sido escritos por elfos y sabía que su forma de percibir era diferente del de los hombres.**

**Las primeras semanas habían sido silenciosas, transité por caminos olvidados. Los hombres no sabían de su existencia y los elfos habían jurado que jamás volverían a estas tierras. Supongo que si mis circunstancia hubieran sido otras y realmente fuera una elfa, no habría sentido la necesidad de venir hasta aquí. Pero no fue así, no estaba segura de lo que era.**

**En la cuarta semana de mi viaje finalmente topé con una pequeña aldea, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran ancianos y no hablaban mucho, no pude aprender demasiado de ellos. Pero recuerdo que fueron lo suficiente amables como para proveerme con alimentos.**

**Las semana siguientes pasé por varios pueblos y las persona con las que traté también fueron amables conmigo. La mayoría de los elfos creen que los hombres no son seres generosos por naturaleza, sino que tienden a ser más egoístas, pero hasta ahora me habían demostrado lo contrario. Y no estaba sorprendida al respecto mi madre siempre había sido muy generosa. **


	2. Chapter 2 Un nuevo comienzo Parte 1

**Está basado en un libro que se llama Lesath I. Memorias de un vil engaño después Lesath II. El trono vacío se los recomiendo pero también lo pueden leer por aquí en forma de las PPG y Momoko narra todo.**

**Momoko: me parezco mucho a una humana lo único que me delata son mi orejas por eso lo cubro con mi pelo naranja largo y suelto y ojos color rosa. Si no describo mi ropa piensen que llevo una calza negra, remera negra con un tigre fucsia, zapatillas rosa comunes y una capa negra. Tengo 19 años.**

**Yo: si alguien sabe el nombre de la mamá y el papá de Momoko me dice de mientras pongo Selene**

**Bueno aquí va espero que os les guste sin más me despido.**

**Letra negra- Esta narrando**

Letra normal- Hablan

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Miré hacia adelante, podía distinguir antorchas a lo lejos. No me tomaría más de unos minutos llegar; había esperado que aún fuera de día, pero la noche se me había adelantado. Me preguntaba cómo reaccionarían mis abuelos. Era la misma pregunta que desde hacía días se repetía en mi cabeza. Ellos no sabían nada de mí, ni siquiera sabían de mi existencia.**

**Mi madre, Selene, creció en Naos. El pueblito que se encontraba delante de mí. Tenía veinte años cuando dejó su hogar para siempre. Los elfos habían decidido atrás el mundo de los hombres para vivir en paz en Alyssian, un bosque encantado en tierras lejanas. Mi padre, Adhil, conoció a mi madre mientras se alejaba de estas tierras. Se enamoraron a primera vista, un elfo y una humana. Y como mi padre debía seguir su camino mi madre lo siguió. Jamás se separaron, no recuerdo un solo día en el cual no los hubiera visto juntos.**

**Eran felices. Yo también lo fui por un tiempo, hasta que comencé a pensar que no pertenecía allí. Me resultó difícil crecer entre ellos, eran más ágiles que yo para todo lo que hacían. Más sabios, más pacientes. No entendían mi temperamento y, a decir verdad, yo nunca terminé de comprender el de ellos. Y poseían aquella belleza que era su característica. Pelo largo y suave como la seda, ojos redondos y expresivos pero a su vez rasgados como los de un gato, y esbeltas y elegantes figuras.**

**Había heredado muchas cosas de mi padre; mis ojos eran del mismo color rosa, medio rosa fuerte. Y mi cuerpo era más agraciado que el de las mujeres de Lesath, más armonioso. En las últimas había notado que poseía una belleza más natural que el resto de las mujeres que vi, lo cual me hacía sentir mejor porque nunca me había sentido muy bonita. Mis orejas eran largas y puntiagudas como las de los elfos, el único rasgo que me delata. Las cubría con una capucha durante el día para que los hombres no se dieran cuenta de lo que era. Tras ver la forma en que caminaban y cómo se movían supe que fui bendecida con la agilidad de los elfos.**

**Pensé en mis padres, les había costado mucho aceptar mi decisión. Mi madre había sido más compresiva, pero mi padre se había opuesto rotundamente al principio.**

**-**Solo tienes diecinueve años**-repetía una y otra vez.**

**Los elfos tienen una noción de las edades diferentes a la de los hombres. Mi madre me considera una mujer, mi padre a diferencia de ella me ve como una niña pequeña. Pero ambos desean que sea feliz y finalmente me dieron su bendición.**

…

**Yo: bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy dejen Reviews bueno adiós**

**Momoko: si dejen Reviews bueno adiós**

**Yo: nya~**

**Momoko: ¿qué pasa?**

**Yo: Gatito **

**Momoko: Ok (mirándome raro)**

**Yo: despediste.**

**Momoko: ok, como digo la rarita de ella me despido chicos y chicas.**

**Las dos: Matta ne~**


End file.
